tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Walker
"Issak wasn't my real father, but I loved him like he was but I was the one who turned him into an Akuma and was the one who killed his akuma-self..." - Cultural Mew Mew Ben Walker (ベンウォーカー) is one of the main heroes of Cultural Mew Mew. His Mew form is Mew Tart. Other Small Info * He's British. * His home country is United Kingdom. * His birthday is on Christmas Day. * His birth parents are unknown. Appearance Ben Ben has short white hair, light blue eyes and peach skin. His school clothing is a black gakuen with a red shirt underneath and red converse shoes. His casual clothing is a white dress shirt rolled up just above the elbows, a black vest, black pants, a red tie and white boots. Mew Tart As Mew Tarte, his hair turns Fire Engine Red and his eyes turn French Wine Red, and he grows a pair of sun bear ears and small tail. His hair also ties into a small ponytail. He wears a Fire Engine Red sleeveless, Chinese-style top with French Wine Red Stockings and Fire Engine Red sandals. He also has Fire Engine Red garters on both arms, his right thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with French Wine Red lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a Sun Bear Head, is on his left hand. Personality He's sweet and kind. A gentlemen towards girls and nice towards boys. He is friendly towards others unless you're his enemy. Ben hates rude people, and to see others suffering and hurting. He is always willing to help out others in any way he can. Ben hates being alone and in the dark due to his past experiences before he met Mana and his master, General Yeager. He's pure and innocent looking on the outside but on the inside he's a true demon due to what he had to put up with from his master, Yeager and such. Abilities Transformation TBA Weapon and Attack His weapon is Snake Rope, a rope dart that's his innocence. His attack is Snake Spell Bind. When activated, he throws his innocence weapon at the Akuma and pierces straight through them, instantly killing them and setting the trapped soul free. Story Prior to Cultural Mew Mew TBA Cultural Mew Mew Chapter 1 TBA Relationships Issak Walker After he was found all alone and no family, Issak adopted Ben and treated him like his own. Issak loved Ben and Ben loved Issak. They worked together as street performers. After Issak died, Ben became extremely sad about his death. The Millennium Earl tricked Ben into "bringing him back to life", but instead he was turned into an Akuma, which haunts Ben to this very day. But, Ben still remembers what Issak told him, to "keep on walking". General Yeager General Yeager founded Ben and recruited him to become an Exorcist Mew Mew. So he decided to become one as his apprentice. Yuu Koboyashi Both are Exorcist Mew Mews but they don't get along very well as they argue a lot, though they do see each other as friends. They may argue a lot, but they do care about each other. [[]] [[]] Gallery Mew Tarte.png|Mew Tart Ben's School Uniform.png|Ben's School Uniform Ben's Casual Clothing.png|Ben's Casual Clothing Jam Tarts.jpg|Jam Tarts Sun-bear.jpg|The Sun Bear Trivia * Sun Bear is a bear species occurring in tropical forest habitats of Southeast Asia. It is classified as Vulnerable on the IUCN Red List as the large-scale deforestation that has occurred throughout Southeast Asia over the past three decades has dramatically reduced suitable habitat for the sun bear. The global population is thought to have declined by more than 30% over the past three bear generations. * He shares a Japanese voice actor with Magna Swing from Black Clover. * His English voice actor is the same as Magna Swing from Black Clover. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is TaRope Dart. * An alternate weapon name fitting the Japanese food theme name is Tart Rope Dart. Category:Princess Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Males Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Weapon Users: Rope Dart Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Culture Mew Mew